Sold!
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Director Erin Strauss ambushes JJ and Emily into a bachelorette charity auction, fireworks ensue! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds.


**Author's Note: I have to thank Tonnie so much for her assistance with this storyline. Her help and ideas have been invaluable and the story could NOT have been completed without her. Thank you, Susan for reviewing my work. Please read and review as reviews keep this writer motivated. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**SOLD!**

Jennifer Anne Jareau had had a very, _very_, bad morning. It had began with her coffeepot. Following her normal routine of stumbling into the kitchen to make Henry's first bottle of the day, she'd dropped the glass pot as she was drawing up water for her morning pot of energy. And, that had just been the beginning. Cleaning the glass up hurriedly, she'd rushed to pour Henry's bottle and was late getting said bottle into his mouth by an unforgivable five minutes. Evidently, her demon spawn held grudges. Because, as she was putting him into his infant seat, the scamp had managed to spit up said bottle all over her pristine black suit jacket. With no time to run inside and change, Jennifer had mopped up the mess the best she could with baby wipes as she drove to work. Concerned with blotting the mess that was her jacket, she paid no attention to her odometer, thus, she did not notice that she was going ten miles above the legal speed limit. She heard the sirens before she saw them. She'd then proceeded to be pulled over by the worlds oldest AND slowest police officer. So, it was no great surprise upon finally arriving to the office that more bad fortune awaited her.

Walking into her office on that Thursday morning after dropping her six month old son at the daycare downstairs, Jennifer Jareau had no idea that her life was about to take an unexpected turn. No clue, really. Putting her purse aside and she took a deep calming breath and seated herself behind her overflowing desk.

No sooner had she opened a file, Spencer Reid filled her doorway.

"Hey, JJ! We're wanted in the war room…Hotch's orders!" Reid told her.

"What for?" asked JJ, grabbing the cup of coffee, her first of the morning, damn it, before following Spence down the hall.

"No clue, but I saw Strauss go in there after him," Reid said, grimacing.

"Oh, crap. This day just keeps getting better and better," she murmured to herself.

Walking into the war room and taking her seat between two of her favorite people in the world, David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, JJ tried to smile and nodded politely at Director Erin Strauss. JJ had no personal use for Director Strauss. The woman had tried very hard to break up the only family JJ had left several months ago and JJ felt no need to release the private grudge she held against the woman.

Looking around to assure herself that the entire team was there, Director Strauss began, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you in here this morning, so, I'll come directly to the point. The Bureau is sponsoring a charity bachelorette auction tomorrow night to benefit AIDS research for children, and each unit is being asked to give up two of its female agents to the auction block. Agents Prentiss and Jareau, you will be put up on the block, so to speak. For the rest of you, attendance is also mandatory."

JJ stared at the silver haired witch standing at the front of the room in horror as she said, "Excuse me, ma'am…due respect, but I have absolutely no interest in being auctioned to anyone."

"That goes double for me," Emily added.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but, this isn't an issue open for debate. Everyone has a boss and _my _boss is calling for two female agents from every unit. There are only two female agents _in_ this unit. Therefore, you are the sacrificial lambs, so to speak," said Strauss, smiling tightly. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves once you throw yourself into the spirit of the event. But, I'm late for a meeting, so I will see you _all _tomorrow night."

Leaving quickly, the entire team sat in silence for a moment while two very angry female FBI agents seethed in silent anger.

Finally, Emily slammed her hand against the wooden table in front of her, exclaiming, "I _really _hate that woman!"

"You! You didn't just have a baby! You aren't still trying to lose ten extra pounds! You aren't still bitter about a cheating bastard of an ex-fiancée! This is ridiculous, Hotch. You've got to do something here!" JJ said, turning to look at her unit chief.

"JJ, you heard the woman. There's _nothing _I can do. This came from the top! And, look ladies, it's for a good cause. Helping children. What could be better than that?"

Seeing the glare being directed at him from two different directions, Hotch tried again. "Look, you're both single, attractive women. This could be your chance to find Prince Charming."

"Prince Asshole is more like it! This isn't my first time at the rodeo, Hotch. I've done this kind of thing before and it's _never _been what I'd call a positive experience….being bought by the fat, balding narcissist is not my own personal idea of fun!" JJ fumed.

"Not to mention the fact that the practice of buying a woman for the night is antiquated. For God sake, we aren't cattle!" added Emily angrily.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry, but, the bottom line is nobody can say no. _It's for charity! _And, it's one night out of your life…You can both do this! We'll all be there to support you," Hotch said, looking around at his colleagues.

As Emily followed his eyes around the room, each team member looked like they were trying to hold back their howls of laughter. Clenching her jaw, she raged, "This is _so _not funny! It's wrong! And degrading!"

"Be that as it may, it's happening. Penelope, you take tomorrow and help these two get ready. Make a day of it, ladies."

"I'd personally rather eat cut glass," JJ muttered, following Emily as she left the war room.

*~*

David Rossi's amused eyes followed Jennifer's stiffly held body as she left the room. He knew that she was less than pleased by this turn of events. But, David viewed this unexpected opportunity with glee. He _never _thought he'd actually want to hug Director Erin Strauss…he would actually have said it would be physically impossible as he had developed an allergy to bitches since divorcing ex-wife number three, but there it was. He could hug the woman for the chance she'd inadvertently tossed his way. Quickly formulating a plan in his steel trap of a mind, he looked at his boss and friend as the other members of their ragtag team left the room.

Glancing over at Aaron Hotchner, Rossi asked with a wicked smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Grinning back, Hotch returned, "That depends. Are you thinking this is the perfect opportunity to step in and sweep a certain stunning media coordinator off her feet?"

"You read my mind, man!" David said, slapping Hotch on the back as he came to his feet. "I'll talk to you later. I've got some evil plans to make!"

Looking over his shoulder at his old mentor, Hotch called, "Let me know if I can help, Dave!"

"Will do!" Dave called without looking back.

*~*

As he sat in his office thirty minutes later, David Rossi contemplated the enigma that was Jennifer Jareau. Beautiful inside and out, David had been interested in the woman since the moment he'd laid eyes on her. He'd bided his time while she had been involved with that colossal idiot that had been the biological father of her child. But, that moron had screwed up on a level so massive, even David Rossi had to be amazed by his stupidity. Thinking back, David remembered that long ago day that everything had changed.

Jennifer Jareau's enlightenment as to of Will LaMontagne's true nature had occurred one week after returning from her six week maternity leave. Tired and in desperate need of a nap after being up all night with a colicky baby, she had decided to use her lunch hour to her advantage and make the five minute drive to her appointment for a quick bite and well deserved forty minute nap. Unlocking her apartment door, Jennifer had been expecting blessed silence. The baby was safely installed at the daycare in the Federal Building and Will should have been at work. Instead, though, she had been greeted by the sounds of the unmistakable moans and groans of her fiancee and an unknown woman. Not satisfied, JJ knew she'd have to see what was behind the closed bedroom door to really believe it, so, she'd quietly opened the door. After hearing the sounds of their lovemaking from where she'd stood in the living room, the sight shouldn't have been so shocking. Yet, it was. Quickly closing the door before they'd noticed her, JJ had quietly gathered her keys and purse and driven herself back to the BAU offices, sobbing hysterically all the way.

As luck would have it, the office had been deserted save one lone man when she returned, breath still hitching on her silent cries. David Rossi had taken one look at her pale tear soaked face and known something terrible had happened to bring the composed and poised Jennifer Jareau to this level of emotion. Unconsciously knowing that she would never want any of her co-workers, her family really, to see her in this condition, he'd quickly guided her into his office and closed the door.

Quickly seating her on the couch in his office he had immediately asked, "Jennifer, is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," she'd said without looking up from where she stared at her tightly clasped hands, "Henry's fine. He's at daycare downstairs."

Dave had breathed an audible sigh of relief, before saying, "Then what? What's going on?"

Shaking her head, she hadn't answered.

"Jennifer, it's obvious to anyone who looks at you that you aren't all right. Just tell me what's going on and we'll proceed from there, honey," he'd ordered.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to figure out what to do," she'd said tightly, fighting to maintain a hold on her control, fighting the tears he could hear in her voice.

"Figure out what to do about what?" he'd asked her quietly.

He'd watched her try to control her emotions. Watched and waited. She'd finally said, voice breaking, "I need to go," as she'd began to stand.

Gently grabbing her arm, he'd pushed her back to the sofa and firmly ordered, "Talk, Jennifer. Or should I call Will for you? Maybe you'd feel more comfortable with-," he'd said.

"_NO!" _she'd virtually screamed at him.

He'd narrowed his eyes then and asked, "Jennifer, did Will do something to you?"

His question had been met with complete silence as she'd sat on his couch and twisted her hands violently in her lap. He'd known she had been trying to regain her composure before answering, but patience had never been one of his finer qualities. "Jennifer, answer me, damn it!"

She'd licked her lips before she'd answered in a small, almost inaudible voice, "I went home for lunch."

"Okay, and?" he'd asked, prodding her.

"And, Will was home," she'd said, closing her eyes.

"Was he supposed to be at home, Jennifer?" David had asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No, he wasn't supposed to be," she'd told him.

He'd looked down at her bent blond head and asked, "What else, Jennifer?"

"And he wasn't alone," JJ had confirmed for him in a broken voice. "He was in our bed, moaning and groaning with a woman who was not me!"

And, then the dam had broken. David had seen a lot of women cry in his life…victims, wives, sisters, his mother, but none of them had _ever _had the affect on him that the small, shattered woman that had sat beside him had. Her tears had lashed and lacerated what he thought was a dead, but still beating, heart. He'd pulled her into his arms and seethed silently as she'd sobbed against his shirt. Sobbed at the injustice, sobbed for her son, and sobbed for herself. And, he had let her. Finally, after her tears had been spent and she'd laid limply against his chest, he'd quietly asked her what she wanted.

Her answer had been short, simple and to the point. She'd taken the small diamond engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him, saying, "I'd like someone to return that to him and I'd like him to get the hell out of my life and my son's life. Permanently."

David had looked down at the fragile woman in front of her and uttered a two word question, "You sure?"

Jennifer had set her jaw and pressed her lips into a determined line, looked him in the eye and responded, "I'm very sure. You're a powerful man, Rossi. Can you make this happen?"

And for the first time, but far from the last, he'd told her, "I'll take care of it, Jennifer."

She'd nodded at him jerkily and stood. "You'll let me know when it's handled, right?"

Somberly, David had fisted the ring tightly in his hand and said, "It'll be done by the time you and Henry are ready to leave for the night, all right?"

She'd nodded again and said in a hoarse, broken voice, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Jennifer. You're part of my family. You and Henry. No one hurts my family and goes unpunished, honey. I'll take care of things, just go to your office and try to get through this afternoon. I'll come find you after I've tied up the loose ends," he told her patiently.

Nodding, Jennifer had left his office, back straight, fists clenched, and hanging onto her composure by a thin thread.

He remembered watching her walk away and sighing. Then he'd gotten down to business of making William LaMontagne pay for hurting the woman he'd fallen in love with. And, he'd taken a vicious pleasure in it.

He'd began by calling the high priced attorney that he paid an astronomical retainer to every month. The man was expensive, but, at times like these, well worth every penny, Rossi paid him. Telling him the situation briefly, he'd more or less ordered him to draw up a waiver of paternity for Henry and have it sent to him via messenger within the hour. When the lawyer asked if he expected him to perform miracles, Rossi had calmly stated that he'd double the man's retainer for the next three months if he'd make this happen. The lawyer had proven to be worth his weight in gold and a mere forty-five minutes later, David had the documents in hand.

While waiting for the vital papers that would grant Henry his freedom from a lousy father, David had made another call. He had decided from the moment Jennifer had told him what had occurred that the punishment he inflicted on the young bastard would be severe, as only an Italian well-connected man could deliver it. So, it was with great delight that he dialed his cousin, Gino DeCarlito, to ask repayment of one of the many favors he was owed. Gino and his brother Salvatore, or Sally, as the family called him, would be the perfect enforcers to help him enact his retribution. Quickly highlighting the chain of events that had led to his phone call, David had confirmed for Gino, that, yes, Jennifer was the woman he'd often spoke of and that, yes, she was to be considered "family" in the traditional Italian sense. He'd made arrangements to meet his cousins at Jennifer's apartment in thirty minutes. When he had hung up the phone, he'd very much been looking forward to the confrontation that had been coming.

When he'd arrived at Jennifer's apartment, his cousins had followed him to her door. As luck would have had it, he'd met will as he was coming out of the apartment. David had backed the younger man back into his apartment saying only, "Sorry to ruin your plans, son, but we need to have a little talk."

He still recalled the shocked look on Will's face as he'd been loosely surrounded by three obviously angry Italians. David had propped one shoulder negligently in the doorway to Jennifer's kitchen as he'd faced down young William, his cousins standing behind the brainless idiot to keep him from making an escape.

Casually, he'd asked, "So, Will, did you do anyone special for lunch today?"

Will had looked momentarily confused and the comprehension had dawned as David Rossi's dark, angry eyes had stared daggers at him. "Look, I don't know what you _think _you know, Agent Rossi-," he'd began.

David had cut him off, "What I _know _is that Jennifer came home at lunch time to take a nap today. What do you think she found here, you bastard!"

Will had the good sense to remain silent, so David had continued, "I'll tell you what she found, you little waste of flesh. She found you and some unknown slut rolling around in _her _bed!"

Will had reddened, knowing that he'd been caught - and by Jennifer of all people. "I don't see how this is _any _of your business. This is between me and Jennifer!" Will had blustered.

"Not anymore. You see, I consider Jennifer part of my family, my very _Italian _family. And, do you want to know what the first rule of any Italian family is, Will?" he'd questioned conversationally.

Will had been sure that he didn't want to know the answer to that question, but helplessly he'd said, "No, what?"

"_Never allow anyone to screw with your family!" _Rossi had hissed at him.

"Look, man, it was a mistake!" Will had tried to say.

"How many mistakes have you made, Will? I seriously doubt this was the first time that you've disrespected Jennifer in this fashion," David had sneered, grabbing Will be the lapels of his jacket and slamming him into the wall.

"You don't understand! Ever since she had that kid-," Will had began.

"You mean, your son!" David had yelled.

"Yeah. Well, she values that kid a lot more than she ever valued anything she ever had with me. All her time and energy goes into him. She never has anything left for me," Will had whined.

"You ungrateful little weasel. That woman gave you a _son_! _A son. _I'd have killed for the chance you were given and have thrown away. Of course, she's wrapped up in her child, you idiot. He's helpless and _you're an idiot_! But most of all, she's a mother! That's what mother's do, you moron!" Rossi had said, shaking Will as he'd yelled. "Both of them are going to be much better off without you," David had announced, finally satisfied that he was doing the absolute best thing for Jennifer and Henry. He had released Will and taken a step back.

"What do you mean, better off without me?" Will had asked, looking nervously behind him at the two tall, stocky Italians Rossi had brought with him.

"I _mean_ that you're done here in D.C., William. You've overstayed your welcome. Jennifer asked me to return this to you," Rossi had said, tossing the fool the pitiful engagement ring he'd given her. "Seems she has no desire, whatsoever, to marry a faithless womanizing bastard. Can't say that I blame her! Can you boys?" he'd asked looking at his cousins over Will's head.

Hearing their muttered agreement, Will had looked at Rossi. "I need to talk to Jennifer!"

"You're done with Jennifer, you son of a bitch! Let me make this really clear, William. Just so there are no misunderstandings. If I catch you anywhere near Jennifer _or _Henry, you are going to meet with a horrible untimely accident." Seeing the look of panic cross the other man's face, David had continued. "I was serious when I said that I consider Jennifer and Henry family. You hurt my family, and I hurt you. It's that simple, boy!"

"You're an FBI agent," Will had whispered.

"Yes, William. I _am_ an FBI agent - a legendary one, actually. I have power you'll never even dream about. I also have the resources to back up my threats. But, I'm going to offer you a once-in-a-lifetime deal here, today," Rossi had said, pulling a sheath of papers from inside this suit coat's pocket.

"What are those?" Will had asked suspiciously.

"These," Rossi had told him, holding up the papers, "are your ticket to a pain free life. Actually, these are the ticket to you actually still having a life, but I'm sure you get the point," David had explained.

"What exactly are they?" Will had asked, reaching for the papers.

"Those are a waiver to paternity for Henry. Jennifer wants you out of her _and_ her son's life. Can't say as I blame her, myself," David had said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Eyes filled with rage, Will had looked at Rossi. "And, if I don't sign these?" he'd asked.

Coldly, David had stared at the younger man - the man that had hurt the one woman David Rossi held in the highest regard. Yes, he had loved Jennifer even then but, that wasn't all there was to it. Jennifer Jareau was one of the purest, most loyal people he'd ever met. She gave of herself with no regard to her own needs, and the asshole that had stood before him had the temerity to take advantage of those gentle qualities. In David Rossi's world, that had been and always would be unforgivable. So, it had been with great pleasure that he'd looked at the other man and stated in a chillingly darkly violent voice, "I told you, boy, accidents happen every day. _EVERY. DAY._ Maybe your brakes fail on that nice truck you have outside. Maybe you meet a horrible end in some back alley when you're walking late at night. Regardless, no that you won't be safe from my wrath, boy. Do yourself this favor. Sign those papers and get the hell out of my city," David had ordered.

"You want her, don't you, old man? Let me warn you, she's not that great in be-," Will began.

Before he had been able to finish the sentence, Rossi had Will pinned against the wall, a bruising arm pressed to his windpipe. "Understand this, boy! You will never disrespect that lady in my presence! _EVER!_" Rossi had hissed, exerting steady pressure as Will had begun to gasp and struggle for air.

Air supply gone, Will had only managed to nod against Rossi's arm.

"Sign the documents, boy. Do the smart thing for once! This doesn't need to be a messy situation," Rossi had ordered, as he'd leaned more heavily against the arm pressed to Will's neck.

As he had seen Will nod, Rossi had released the pressure on the younger man's neck. Jerking will into the kitchen chair that Gino had courteously pulled out for him, Rossi placed the papers before William and handed him a pen. "Sign!" he'd ordered.

As Will had made his signature on the documents, Gino and Sally had exchanged a glance. Neither man had ever seen the calm, cool and collected David Rossi like this. They had both known that Rossi had a temper when provoked, but neither man had ever seen their legendary cousin in action. Both were impressed. "Davie, you want we should begin getting the kid's stuff together?"

As David had looked at his cousins, he'd said in a hard voice, "He leaves with his clothes. That's it, fellas!"

As Will LaMontagne had given the documents back to David, he'd glared at the older man and commented, "I hope she and her brat are worth this to you!"

Slamming Will's head to the table, Rossi had remarked, "Now, William, that tone comes very close to disrespectful. Didn't we just talk about that?"

"Sorry," Will had mumbled. "Just let me grab my stuff and I'm outta here!"

As David had released his brutal hold on Will's hair, he'd said, "Get it done quickly, boy. You've got thirty minutes and then these two polite gentlemen are going to escort you to the airport. Take some friendly advice, William. Stay out of my city. The next time we meet, things won't go nearly as smoothly for you."

With those words, Rossi had thanked his cousins and told them he'd see them Sunday afternoon after mass at Mama Rossi's. That had been the last time he'd laid eyes on William LaMontagne. Through a private investigator that he kept on retainer, Rossi received monthly updates on Will's whereabouts and dealings. Currently, the idiot who'd thrown away the best thing that ever happened to him, was back in New Orleans, working on the police force and moving from woman to woman. And, if he was smart, he'd stay there - permanently.

And, so it was that David Rossi had taken care of the first problem Jennifer Jareau had ever sent his way. Quickly. Expediently. And irrevocably. That was how David liked to fix problems. No muss, little fuss. He had no doubt that Jennifer would be along later in the day to try and persuade him to fix this seeming problem too . However, David didn't view this turn of events as a problem. No, rather this was his golden chance - and he wasn't about to waste it. David Rossi fully intended this bachelorette auction to be the most rewarding event he'd ever attended - and he didn't care what he had to do to make that happen. But, first, he was going to need to engage a partner in crime. He only hoped she'd be willing.

*~*

As David Rossi stood outside the door to Penelope Garcia's inner sanctum, he hesitated as he raised his hand to knock. Ms. Garcia was one member of the BAU team that he had failed to get a handle on. He knew that Jennifer trusted her implicitly and loved her like a sister, though, and that was enough to assure him that this was one person he definitely needed on his side if he was to be successful in his bid for Jennifer Jareau's heart. Drawing a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the barrage of questions that were sure to be coming his way fairly shortly as he knocked on the office door.

Hearing a muffled, "Enter the dragon's lair at your own risk, sweetling!" Rossi opened the door slowly. Greeted by the most God awful music he'd ever heard, Rossi cringed. "What the hell is that, Garcia?" he asked, holding his hands to his ears.

Looking up from her bank of computer screens, Garcia watched as legendary profiler, SSA David Rossi walked into her office. "Oh, sir! I wasn't expecting it to be you!"

Still holding his hands to his ears in an effort to preserve his hearing, David yelled above the noise, "The music, Garcia!"

Quickly muting the stereo, Garcia replied, "It's Godsmack, sir. My mood music."

"Yeah, well that noise could certainly smack God in the face, I'm sure," Rossi joked.

Smiling, Garcia said, "What brings you to the dungeon, sir? Usually when you or Hotch need something you either call or have me come upstairs."

Taking one of the chairs not filled with computer equipment or files, Rossi leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasp his hands in front of him. "I'm here for something personal, Garcia."

Shrugging her shoulders, Garcia smiled. "Whose files do I need to hack today, sir?"

Shaking his head, Rossi replied, "No, it's nothing like that, Garcia."

Confused now, Garcia furrowed her eyebrows and frowned slightly. "Then how can I be of help, sir?"

"I need you to convince your best friend that this auction is a good idea, Garcia. Then, I need for you to deck her out like a queen…dress, shoes, the whole nine yards," David replied, flipping a black American Express card into her hands.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand," Penelope said, tilting her head with a question in her voice.

"I need you to make sure she looks and feels beautiful, Garcia," Rossi said firmly.

"Mind if I ask why, sir?" asked Garcia, trying to understand.

"Would it work to simply tell you because she deserves it?" asked Rossi, hopefully.

"No, sir, it would not," Garcia replied, determined to get an answer from him that made some sense. She knew over the last several months that JJ and the infamous older profiler had become closer. But, it went far beyond mere closeness when a man handed over a black Amex card for you.

Sighing deeply, Rossi knew he wasn't leaving Garcia's office with the results he wanted without full disclosure. Garcia wasn't going to budge without answers - adequate detailed answers.

"All right, Garcia. You win. I'll lay all my cards out on the table for you. I'm in love with your best friend and I want to use this auction to my advantage. I want to use it as the springboard into a relationship and I need you to help me do it," he told the blond, bespectacled woman softly.

To her credit, Garcia only gaped for a couple of minutes before finally pulling her self together enough to squeal, "I'm am soooo in!" before jumping out of her chair and hugging him senseless. Calming, she looked at him seriously as she released him, saying, "You know you're gonna have your work cut out for you, right? I mean JJ's been through it this year. I know you already know that, but still…it's gonna be difficult to trust any man again….especially one as, how shall we say it? One as notorious as you have been in past years."

"Penelope, let me assure you those tales of my wild oats were vastly exaggerated and I have no intention of rushing Jennifer into anything she's not ready for. But, I do want her. And, Henry, too. I need them, Garcia," he told her solemnly.

"Whether they know it or not, they need you, too, Agent Rossi. Like I said, I'm in. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. You just make sure your good to my little gumdrop and gumdrop, jr.! See, I'm a lot like JJ. My family is dead, too. She and Henry, well, they _are_ my family. So, legendary or not, I'll find a way to technologically ruin your life if you hurt them. Do we understand each other?" asked Penelope.

"We do," confirmed David, gently smiling. "But, you don't have to worry, Garcia. I've got no intention of hurting either one of them. Just the opposite. I want to spend the rest of my life being allowed to love and protect them. You sure you're up for helping me with this?"

"In a New York minute…I'll get her ready for this shindig, if I have to cuff her to do it! You just do your part and figure out a way to convince her that you're for real," Penelope said resolutely. "Oh, Agent Rossi?" she called as she watched him walk to her door.

Turning, Rossi smiled. "Yeah, Garcia."

"You do realize how dangerous it is to leave me with a credit card that has virtually no limit, right?"

Laughing out loud now, Rossi shrugged, "It's only money, Garcia. And, I'm a rich son of a gun. But then, you already know that…your super secret background checks aren't so super secret for a man with my level of security clearance," he offered in parting.

Garcia could only hang her head as Rossi walked out of her office.

*~*

No sooner than he'd returned to his office, satisfied smirk still firmly in place and seated himself behind his big oak desk in his comfortable leather chair, did none other than Jennifer Jareau find her way into his office. It had been over two hours since the morning meeting with Strauss and Jennifer's cheeks were still flushed in irritation and aggravation.

"Not feeling any better, huh?" he smiled as she breezed through his office door and closed it behind her.

"This is insanity, David Rossi! I firmly reject the idea that this was the best idea the Federal Bureau of Investigation could come up with to raise money for these kids. It's - its…sexist. Yep! That's what it is! Sexist!"

"That may be true, honey, but, it's for a good cause, right?" David asked, trying hard to look like a compassionate friend while fighting the urge to tap dance a merry jig on his desk.

"Obviously, you've never been expected to strut yourself down a catwalk for a bunch of obnoxious women before," JJ growled, hopping up on the round meeting table in the corner of his big office and swinging her shapely legs off the edge.

Rising, David murmured, "Can't say that I have," as he walked over to perch beside her, watching her legs swing back in forth as she chewed her lower lip.

"Jennifer, it won't be that bad," he told her, nudging her with his shoulder.

"You have _no idea_ how bad this will be - being ogled and leered at by drunk men. It'll be awful!" she complained. "David, get me out of this!" she begged.

"Honey-," he began.

Interrupting him, she continued, "Use some of that considerable power for good, not evil! Get me out of this!"

Laughing, Rossi said, "I can't do that, babe. I happen to think this'll be good for you!"

"Good for me!" she almost yelled.

"Yes, good for you! You're a beautiful woman who could help bring a lot of money to a worthy cause - you wouldn't want to deny the kids that!"

"Bite me, David," she grumbled under her breath, knowing he was right. "I want you to remember you said this when some pretentious little man with wandering hands buys me!"

"I'll make you a deal, Jennifer. I won't allow anyone that I don't personally deem appropriate to purchase you, all right?" Rossi offered.

"Define suitable," JJ ordered.

Laughing again, he said, "I'll have to get Hotch to help me with that…but, trust me, you aren't gonna be thrown to the hungry wolves. I'll see to that!"

Turning her head to look him in the eye, she replied, "I'm holding you to that!"

Meeting her eyes, he asked seriously, "Have I ever let you down before?"

Not even needing to think about her answer, she quickly answered, "No, you haven't. But, I have another problem. His name is Henry and he can't watch himself for a few years yet. Do you think Mama Rossi would-," JJ asked.

"You know mama will watch him, Jennifer. She's taken that kid for her grandson and you know it," Rossi told her smiling.

"Yeah, the last time I saw her she left me with the distinct impression that she believed you had not graced her with grandbabies for spite," JJ laughed.

"I just never found the right woman," David said quietly. _Until now, he added silently. _"Regardless, I'll call her this afternoon and make sure it'll be okay."

Hopping down off the table, she turned to face him. "Thank you, David," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'd better go get some work done. I guess tomorrow, Penelope has other plans for me," she grumbled, walking out the door.

As he watched Jennifer walk from his office, David smiled to himself. His plan was coming together nicely. And David Rossi loved it when a plan came together.

*~*

Jennifer Jareau got through the rest of her day without any major incidents. And, at quitting time, as was their habit David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau met in the bullpen. Every day since that long ago day that Dave had solved her first and to date, biggest problem for her, David would accompany her to pick up Henry from day care and walk them both to their car. Dave was the most dependable and reliable man she'd ever met. And, as she watched him approach her, she again thanked whatever God was listening to her prayerful thank you for sending David Rossi into her life. Over the last several months, he'd become her anchor.

Whether he was taking her out for lunch or dinner or sharing his wonderful mother with her, he always found a way to give her exactly what she needed.

He was smiling as he approached. "I talked to Mama. She was thrilled to have the baby tomorrow night. Her only request was that you leave him overnight so you wouldn't have to wake him and then get him back to sleep once you got home."

JJ couldn't help the relieved breath that escaped her mouth. The Rossi family had come through for her yet again. Watching Dave, she had to wonder what it would be like to truly be a member of their close knit family - what it would be like to be his wife. Jennifer Rossi. Jennifer had to give herself a mental shake to clear that thought from her mind. David didn't see her like that, no matter how much she wished it were so. And, she had to remember that before she ruined a wonderful relationship.

Smiling up at him, she quickly said, "I'll call her when I get home to thank her."

"Do what you want, honey, but it isn't your thanks she wants - it's your baby!" Dave laughed.

"How about I just share?" asked Jennifer, walking into the elevator as Dave placed a warm hand on her back to guide her.

"I think my mother will take whatever she can get, sweetheart," David said soothingly.

At his casual endearment, Jennifer's heart melted. She'd figured out a few months ago what was missing from her life. David Rossi. She wanted the man as much as she wanted to take her next breath, but she could not and would not ruin the best relationship she and her son had ever had. So, she choked on her emotions and gratefully took from David what he offered, friendship and support.

As the elevator landed on the first floor across from the daycare, JJ smiled at David. "Do you want to get him or should I?" she asked. Ever since the baby had started coming here, either she or David always picked him up. He and Penelope Garcia were the only people she trusted her precious baby with - and as much as she loved Garcia, she couldn't drive for beans. Therefore, it was pretty much always herself or David that got the baby.

"I'll go," David offered, already halfway to the door.

A few moments later, David returned, baby firmly in his arms, gurgling happily at the sight of the man who was as familiar to him as a father should be. David Rossi would have made a wonderful father, Jennifer thought privately. Kind, gentle and loving, he was everything a baby could ask for in a parent. Her son was a lucky little boy to have this man in his life in any capacity.

As they approached the car, Jennifer pushed the button on the key chain that would allow the doors to unlock automatically. As David got to the car, he fastened the baby that he prayed would one day officially be his son into his baby car seat. Bending over to give the munchkin a warm kiss on the forehead, he whispered where only the baby could hear, "Daddy loves you, monkey."

Backing out of the backseat, he found Jennifer waiting with his briefcase held at the ready for him. "Coming for dinner tonight?" she asked, hoping another of the habits they'd developed over the past couple of months would occur tonight.

Regretfully, David shook his head. "Can't tonight, honey. Meeting with one of my editors. How about I rent a movie and swing by afterward?"

David's heart swelled as Jennifer smiled at him. "I'd love that. Nothing bloody though!"

"Do I look stupid to you? I learned my lesson after you nearly tore my arm off while we watched The Messenger. I've learned my lesson, babe. You and horror films don't mix!" David laughed.

"We see enough horror doing what we do," she said, unapologetically.

Nodding, David leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Drive safely. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

JJ nodded as she got into the car and started the engine. She knew from experience that David wouldn't move from the spot he was standing until she was safely on her way.

As she drove out of the parking garage, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be alone tonight. David was coming.

*~*

Jennifer Jareau awoke the next day smiling before she'd even opened her eyes. Last night had been a wonderful. When she'd arrived home the first thing she'd done after installing Henry in his playpen with an Elmo dvd on for his entertainment., was pick up the phone to call the small Italian woman who'd become like a second mother to Jennifer herself. After Will had left, Jennifer had quickly realized that she had no one she trusted enough to leave her son with. Even when the team was out in the field, Penelope kept the same hours as they did, so, her watching the baby was an impossibility. Jennifer had been in the process of initiating a transfer to another unit when David Rossi had gotten wind of the problem. Before he'd even spoken to her, he'd killed the transfer paperwork. She remembered how he'd stormed into her small office raging that she should have come to him first with the problem - whatever it was. After explaining the situation to him, he'd given her a hard look, rolled his eyes and ordered her to give him twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes later, she was installed in his luxury personal SUV, Henry in tow, on the way to meet his mother. An Italian widow who had raised four children of which David was the oldest and only son, Mama Rossi had time on her hands. And, she was more than willing to take the baby when he and Jennifer had to be away on a case.

She'd never forget the first time she met the tiny woman…she had given a whole new meaning to the old saying "I'm little but I'm loud". As she'd walked into the two story Cape Cod home that she knew without being told David had bought for her, she was met with the delicious smells of baked lasagna and baklava.

"David," JJ had heard the cracking aged female voice call out, "Is that you, boy?"

"Yes, mama, it's me!" David had called back, holding a finger up to indicate for Jennifer to remain silent.

"Did you bring her and the baby?" JJ heard the voice call again.

"No, mama," Rossi had yelled back, grinning. "She decided she didn't want a bunch of crazy Italians around her child on a regular basis!"

JJ had gasped and smacked him on the arm - hard. Wincing, David had laughed as he heard the sound of crashing plates in the kitchen and then a tiny voice had raged, "David Alan Rossi, what did you tell that sweet girl about us! When I find my rolling pin…you're done for, boy!" Those words had been accompanied by more slamming drawers and Jennifer had no doubt the woman in the kitchen was about to put words to action.

Looking at David, JJ had mouthed, "Do something!"

Finally, conceding, whether for JJ's sanity or his mother's, she didn't know, she heard David call out, "Mama, get out here! Come meet this bambino before she actually does decide we're a bunch of crazy Italians!" David had yelled through the house.

"What? You brought her and she's been listening to us! I oughtta smack you anyway, you scamp," said Mama Rossi, toddling into the room as fast as her eighty-three year old legs could bring her 4'9" body.

Holding out her arms, she took the baby from David immediately. And, JJ knew without a doubt that Mama Rossi had fallen in love with her son and he with her. As she watched her baby nuzzle against the old woman, JJ's heart contracted in her chest. This was what her son needed - a _real_ family.

"What's your name, bambino?" asked Mama quietly.

"Henry, mama. His name is Henry," David said, watching his mother hold the baby.

"Henry. Henry, you can call me gramma," she cooed to the baby. "Since the stupid fool they tell me is my son, won't see fit to give me any."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at David's reddening face, Jennifer held out her hand. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, Henry's mother. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for me, Mrs. Rossi."

"Oh, no, honey, you call me Mama. You're family now whether you want to be or not!" Mama Rossi had said with a note of finality…the same note she often heard in her son's voice. "David, she's too thin," Mama said accusingly - as if it were his fault. "Take her in the kitchen, boy. Feed that girl!" she'd ordered.

David Rossi was a good son. And, whenever possible, he did not disobey his mother. Especially, when she had that look and tone. He'd simply said, "Yes, mama," and he'd dragged Jennifer into the kitchen. Handing her a plate, he'd ordered, "Eat! If you don't it'll be my head and I happen to like my head attached to my shoulders, honey."

So, Jennifer had eaten. And eaten. And eaten. Until David was satisfied she'd eaten enough to keep him safe. Thus, had been her introduction to the matriarch of the Rossi family. Since then, Jennifer had fallen as deeply in love with Mama as she had with her son.

Finally, as JJ waited, Isabella Rossi finally picked up her phone.

"Mama, it's Jennifer? How are you tonight?" JJ had asked.

"Fine as rain, honey. I hear we've got a fancy shindig tomorrow night. My David called earlier and told me that I get that grandbaby and entire day and night. I'm thrilled, let me tell you."

"That's what I was calling for, mama," JJ said.

"Oh, now, you can't back out! I've been excited about having Henry all evening. You just get in a fancy dress and go have fun. The baby will be all right with me!" Mama ordered.

"No, mama, I just wanted to call and tell you, thank you!" JJ said quickly, trying to put the old woman's fear that she wouldn't get the baby to rest.

"Oh, don't be silly, honey. You're family and I'm gramma. This is what gramma does! I just wish you and my David would move your little relationship along. I wouldn't mind having some more bambinos around!" Mama had said firmly.

"Mama, you know it isn't like that!" JJ had exclaimed.

"Posh! It could be if you two would pull your heads out of your asses!" Mama muttered.

"Mama!" JJ had said.

"Well, it's true! You two belong together. The sooner you two realize it, the better for me and Henry," Mama told her in her all knowing tone.

"Well, thank you anyway, mama. We'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" JJ asked.

"Yes, baby. I can't wait. Be good. Love you!" Mama had told her.

"Love you, too, mama. Goodnight!" JJ had said as she hung up the phone.

Shortly after her phone call to mama, David had shown up, romantic comedy in hand.

Handing it to her, he went directly to the playpen to pick up Henry. "That meet your qualifications, boss?" he had said nodding to the movie.

"This definitely works," JJ had confirmed, smiling. They had spent the rest of the night comfortably together, playing with the baby and watching the movie. And, after the movie, David had done something unexpected. Instead of his normal goodnight kiss on the cheek, he'd pulled her close at the door to her home. Head hovering above hers, he'd finally muttered, "What the hell!" and bent his lips to hers. It had been electric. The taste of him still lingered in her mouth, several hours later. It hadn't been the kiss of a friend saying goodnight. It had been the kind of kiss a lover gave. Hot, wet and passionate. He'd finally torn his lips from hers and told her firmly that he'd see her sometime tomorrow. When she'd tried to ask him what had happened, his response had been direct and the look he'd given her as he spoke the words had been hot. "Jennifer, we'll talk about this after the auction, honey," and with those words he was gone.

Now, laying in her bed, she knew it was time to start the day. And, tonight, maybe she'd finally get the answers she wanted. In the meantime, she had a date with the taskmaster from hell, Penelope Garcia.

*~*

Six hours later, JJ was being held hostage by her best friend in the world…but, she was a hostage none the less. She had tried on at least two dozen dresses and evidently was no closer than she had been to finding _The One. _And, at this point, Jennifer had to say she'd have settled for the ninth or even the tenth of Pen's choices. She was tired. And, she wanted to go home. Now.

But the blond whirlwind moving about the dress shop had other ideas. She had definitive ideas of what Jennifer needed to look like tonight and it was with a great sigh and a rolling of her eyes heavenward that JJ heard her friend squeal throughout the small tasteful store, "Oh, Jayje, this one is _it_!" followed by quickly clunking footfalls back to the dressing room.

As Penelope threw open the door of the dressing room, JJ was sitting in the wooden chair the employees of the store had thoughtfully provided with her head buried in her hands. "Garcia, I'm warning you, I don't care what this dress looks like! If it fits, we're taking it! I don't want to do this anyway and I refuse to waste anymore time on this search for the ideally flattering dress!" JJ said into her hands.

"But, angel face, you never know what could happen tonight! The man of your dreams could just be waiting for an opportunity to breeze in and sweep you off your feet! Now, you want to be ready for him don't you?" asked Penelope in a tone to rival the most diligent of Jewish mothers….Penelope Garcia had guilt down to a fine science.

"I seriously doubt that, Garcia. More than likely, I'm going to be "purchased" by one of those asses from counter terrorism or sex crimes and I really don't want to wear anything that gives those idiots the wrong idea!" JJ countered.

"I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that tonight, Jayje," Penelope muttered, handing her the delicate ice blue satin creation in her hands. "Try this one on, sweetie! It's gorgeous!"

"Why are you suddenly so in to this?" asked JJ, curiously.

"It's a worthy cause!" Pens justified.

"Now, you sound just like David," JJ mumbled, sliding the dress over her head.

"Agent Rossi isn't often wrong," Garcia said, smiling while her friend couldn't see it, head buried in the ice blue confection.

"Yeah, well, I think you're all wrong this time!" JJ argued, finally getting the dress on and turning so Pens could zip her into it.

As she turned to face her friend, Garcia gasped. "What! What's wrong with it?" JJ said looking down her body.

"Absolutely nothing, gumdrop! It's _perfect!_ You are gonna knock him dead!" Garcia said reverently, fingering the dress.

"Knock who dead?" JJ asked, confused.

Snapping out of her awed admiration, Garcia bit her tongue. "No one in particular, sweetie. Just anyone who looks your way! That dress is amazing!"

"So, we found a winner after six and a half hours, Woo-Hoo!" said JJ, turning to look at herself in the mirror for the first time.

The dress was flattering. Ice blue, the color set off her eyes. Shaped to the curves that her body seemed to have found since Henry was born, it looked shaped without looking tight. Just the right amount of cleaveage, showing just enough to tease a man. Falling to her knees, it flared enough to showcase her shapely legs.

"Now shoes!" said Penelope, shoving a box of matching high heels into her hands.

Putting on the shoes, JJ turned again to survey her appearance. _Not bad, she thought to herself - but the only man she wanted to impress was one very special older profiler._

"Okay, sweetie, that is the outfit! Take it off and I'll go have them wrap it up!" Garcia told her.

"Uhmm, Garcie, you're gonna need my credit card," JJ said reaching for her purse.

"Nope, this one's on the BAU, sweetie. Just take off the dress and shoes, I'll pay for it, and we'll be on our way," Pens ordered.

"I ask again. How come Emily got out of this excursion?" JJ said, slipping the dress off.

"I told you, angel, she's an ambassador's daughter. She's got a closet full of dresses like these!" Garcia laughed, holding up the dress in question.

"Still wasn't enough of a reason to get out of this shopping trip," JJ grumbled, handing Garcia the matching shoes.

"Don't be bitter, sweetie. It's not becoming," Garcia said in a sing-song voice.

Glaring at Garcia, JJ said, "I'll wait outside. You're feeding me lunch after all this!"

Grinning, Penelope said, "Wouldn't have it any other way, sweetness! I'll be out in a minute!"

*~*

At 3:30 that afternoon, David Rossi looked up from the file he was reading on his computer screen having heard a brief knock. Looking at the door as it opened, he saw Jennifer stick her head through the gap. "You busy?" she asked.

"Not for you," he replied smiling.

"Thank God!" she said, hurtling herself through the doorway and closing the door quickly. "You have to save me from that woman out there!" she hissed, pointing at the closed door.

"Who exactly am I saving you from today?" Rossi asked, laughing.

"Penelope. The woman's lost her teeny tiny mind. Best friend or not, I swear I'm gonna kill her!" JJ raged quietly.

"What's she done, JJ?" asked David, still smiling.

"Six hours, Rossi. Six _hours_!In a dress shop. With her yammering on and on about how it had to be perfect. Then when we finally find that perfect dress and I think, yes! I'm finally going to get to eat, she refuses pizza! Says my breath can't smell like garlic for tonight. Like I'm going to let the misfortunate man that ends up with me anywhere near my mouth! She's lost it! I could kill Hotch for mentioning that Prince Charming business!" JJ fumed.

"She's just trying to make sure you have a perfect evening, Jennifer," Rossi defended the blond technical analyst, trying not to smile with delight.

"What will it take to convince you people that this is _not_ my idea of a good evening!" JJ said incredulously. "Last night, that was a good evening. You, Henry and a funny movie - this auction tonight, not so much!"

Fighting the urge to pump his fist in the air that he had been included of her idea of a good evening, Rossi evenly said, "This night can be anything you make it, Jennifer. Give it a chance."

Frowning at him, JJ asked, "Have you talked to Mama? Is Henry all right?"

"Ran over there at lunch. The baby is fine and mama is thrilled. She seems to think you might find the perfect man tonight, too," Rossi answered, remembering how his mother had smiled when he'd filled her in on his nefarious plans. Replaying the conversation in his mind, he had to grin.

_As he'd watched his mother feed the baby his mashed bananas, she'd leveled him with a steely look, saying, "David, this auction, you bid on Jennifer, yes?"_

"_Of course, I will, Mama." David had replied, giving her his best reassuring smile._

_Not to be deterred, his mother had nodded and said, "Good! You win her for all of us, yes?"_

"_Don't worry, mama, Jennifer won't be walking out of that ballroom with anyone but me," he'd assured her._

"_David, you know I think of this girl as daughter, yes?" reminded his mother._

"_Yes, mama, I do," David had told her gently._

"_Then, you not screw this up. Understand?" his tiny mother had ordered. "I remember where I put rolling pin, now!"_

"_I understand, mama. If I have my way, Jennifer and the bambino will be officially Rossi within the next few months, all right?" David had said._

"_That would make an old woman very happy," his mother had said as she smiled at the baby._

"_I thought it might," David said, laughing at her._

"_More grandbabies, yes?" his mother said, pressing her lips together as if daring him to disagree._

"_If Jennifer wants, mama," David had said quietly._

"_She'll want. She excellent mama. She want," his mother stated in a tone that left no room for argument._

"_Yes, mama," David replied, unwilling to disagree with his mother._

As he sat at his desk, staring at the beautiful blond woman in front of him, he was suddenly plagued with a foreign feeling - nervousness. Carefully choosing his next words, he said, "Jennifer, you'll give tonight a chance won't you? No running at the last minute?"

Rising from the comfortable couch to walk to the door, JJ looked over her shoulder and said grudgingly, "I don't think I could if I tried. With my luck, Garcia or you would trip me on the way out the door!" And, with those words, she closed the door on David Rossi's booming laugh at the mental image she'd just created.

_*~*_

As a tuxedo clad David Rossi joined his fellow similarly clad colleagues and friends at the Behavioral Analysis Unit's table inside the large ballroom, he took a look around. It was definitely filled to capacity and if he was any judge of things, tonight's events would bring a hefty donation to the children suffering with AIDS in the country.

Taking his seat between Hotch and Morgan, Dave nodded at a passing waiter and ordered his usual scotch on the rocks. He hadn't seen Jennifer since she'd left his office earlier and to say that he was anxious to get this evening underway would have been a vast understatement.

Noticing his friend's demeanor, Hotch leaned toward him and whispered, "Nervous?"

"Me, never," said Rossi with confidence he didn't feel.

"Uh huh, sure. If it helps, I hope this works. She needs you as much as you need her, Dave," Hotch told him quietly.

"You know, if somebody had asked me six months ago if you'd be on board with this whole thing, I'd have laughed my ass off," Dave told the younger man softly.

"Losing Haley taught me a valuable lesson, Dave. Life's just too damn short for regrets. If I didn't think that you were really in love with her, I never would have signed off on it. But, that's just not the case. When you two are around each other, you just light up - both of you. You compliment each other. And, it's clear that you work well together and you're not going to let this affect the job, else it already would have. That being said, whatever I can do to help, I'm there."

"Thanks, Hotch. But, I think at this point, it's on me, now. I've got to convince her. I just hope this was the right way to go about it. She really did not seem happy to be doing this last time I talked to her," Dave added worriedly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know how it's gonna end, now, does she?" Hotch asked, smiling.

"No, but even if she's as serious as I am, she may still kill me for putting her through all this," he said, looking around.

"Maybe…but what a way to go, old man!" Hotch laughed.

And, David Rossi couldn't argue with that.

As the light's dimmed marginally, David watched as the emcee for the evening stepped onto the stage. One way or another, for better or worse, this evening was about to get started.

*~*

Emily Prentiss was the fifth lady of the evening to take her turn on the catwalk.

As the men at the BAU table looked at their colleague strutting down the runway, confident as ever, they all cringed at the catcalls they heard from the table behind them.

"Em was right! Guys are jerks!" Reid stated, glaring behind Hotch's head to the three agents that were creating the most of the derogatory noises.

"Not all men, Reid. Just the drunken asses behind us," Hotch calmly told him, ignoring the men completely as he watched Emily execute a turn on the stage.

"Man, she's pretty though!" Reid said, looking at the sultry brunette on stage.

"Don't even think about it, kid!" Morgan said, as Reid reached for his bidding paddle. "Emily stopped by my desk this afternoon, threw her credit card at me and told me if I didn't buy her tonight, that first, she rip off my manly parts and shove them down the nearest trash compactor. Then, she said that if I ever had to do this, she'd make sure she found the most psycho of my exes and make her, and I'm quoting here, "an offer she couldn't refuse". That woman up there is vindictive! I have no doubt, she'd do everything she threatened - and more! And, besides that, I'm kinda attached to my manly parts, figuratively and literally!" Morgan explained, raising his paddle to bid again.

The rest of the team laughed as Morgan entered into a bidding war for Emily. But, he didn't falter. They all knew he wanted to keep his manhood and avoid the crazy exes from his past. Finally, fifteen minutes later, Morgan was the proud new "owner" of Emily Prentiss for the remainder of the night.

As the waiter came to collect Morgan's contribution, Morgan was heard to murmur, "Best five grand I've ever spent!"

Emily joined them at their table shortly after, grimacing at the loud drunken agents behind them. "God, you can hear those guys backstage! I owe you Morgan! But somebody's gonna need to save JJ from them. She looks beautiful," she told the table, "and those guys would eat her for dinner!"

Flashing a glare over his shoulder, David muttered, "Hell will freeze first!"

As the evening progressed, the men behind them began to discuss the remaining women left to be auctioned and none of the BAU table could miss hearing when the discussion turned to Jennifer Jareau.

"Mmmmm, did you guys see who else is up for aution? Jennifer Jareau! Now that's one hot little piece I wouldn't mind owning for a couple of hours! Swear to God, since she had that kid, she's hotter than ever. Bet she needs a good lay in the worst way! Heard that guy dumped her…crazy bastard! Woman with a body like that, hell, I could put up with even a kid to be able to tap that any time I wanted!" Rossi heard one of the assholes saying from behind him.

Hotch watched his friend's face tighten and he started to rise. Grabbing his arm, Hotch hissed, "Dave, sit down! Remember your plan! Won't work if we all get thrown out of hear for starting a brawl. Ignore them! They're drunk!"

Turning his head to look at the younger man, Rossi said in an angry low voice, "When this is over, Hotch, I want names!"

"Done!" Hotch replied as Dave lowered himself back into his seat.

Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss had watched the exchange between Dave and Hotch with unbridled interest.

No sooner than Dave's ass was back in his seat, Prentiss firmly asked, "What plan?"

Dave looked uncomfortably around, trying to think of an answer, settling finally on, "Uhh, nothing."

Morgan looked at Dave and flatly said, "That's crap! What plan, man?"

While Prentiss and Morgan had been questioning Dave, Penelope had approached the table. "Oh, Agent Rossi, you told them about the plan to win JJ. Good for you! I can't wait for her to find out how you really feel about her!"

"Really feel about her?" Reid said, finally catching on.

As Dave looked around to the table at the shocked faces of Reid, Morgan and Prentiss and the smiling face of Aaron Hotchner, Dave could only grit his teeth and say, "Gee, thanks, Garcia…announce it to the world before I can tell Jennifer!"

"Ooops! Sorry! I thought they knew! Anyway, I just ran out here to tell you all that JJ's next!" Looking at Dave, Garcia announced, "You're up!" before she turned and ran backstage.

"Holy crap!" Prentiss murmured. "You and JJ? Morgan, how the hell did we miss this?"

"Beats me! I guess he's a legendary profiler for a reason," Morgan replied.

"Very funny!" Rossi grimaced.

"You and JJ…I like it!" smiled Reid. "She's perfect for you, when you think about it!"

"Yeah, I already figured that one out, kid. Now, I've got to get her convinced of it!" said Rossi, grimacing again as he heard the catcalls from behind them when the emcee announced the next lady of the evening was the BAU's Jennifer Jareau.

"I'm going to end up killing one of them tonight, Hotch" Rossi murmured, glaring behind him again.

"No, you aren't! You've got more important things to do this evening!" Hotch said, as the lights dimmed again and the music started announcing Jennifer's turn on the catwalk.

*~*

From the moment Jennifer Jareau had hesitantly walked onto the stage, David Rossi, who'd known legions of beautiful women, was captivated. In an ice blue satin concoction, she was in a word breathtaking. David knew in that moment, that no woman had or would ever hold him under their spell the way the small, elegant woman on the stage could. And, if he had to fight the Devil himself, by the end of the night he'd call her his own. Walking up the runway, Jennifer paused as she heard the catcalls and saw the leering faces from the table behind him. For a moment, watching her watch the table behind him with something close to terror, he regretted that he'd pushed her to do this. But, only for a moment. For David Rossi knew how this night was going to end. And, it was not by watching the fools behind him ogle the woman on stage.

Catching his eye as she heard the bidding war escalate, she watched as David gave her a serene smile and nodded for her to continue. He'd promised not to let anyone he didn't deem appropriate buy her and she knew he'd keep his word. That didn't do anything to help the sinking feeling in her stomach as she listened to the drunken men up bid after bid. Catching his eye again in what she hoped was a look that said, "If you don't do something about this now, I will hurt you in ways you've never dreamed about!", she watched as David winked at her. Winked! Pressing her lips together to keep from shouting at him to end this, Jennifer stood as the bidding continued.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she watched as David slowly reached for his bidding paddle. Raising it in the air, she heard him say in a clear, deep, even voice, "One Hundred Thousand Dollars."

After a moment of stunned silence in the ballroom, she heard the emcee for the evening yell, "Sold!"

Eyes widened in shock she stared at the handsome, dark haired older profiler for a moment before remembering that she was supposed to be leaving the stage. As Jennifer hurried back up the runway, her mind was whirling. Concocting every possible reason he might have done what he did and praying with every step it was the reason she'd hoped for.

As she stepped backstage, she found Penelope Garcia waiting for her with a gleeful smile.

"Did David Rossi just buy the rest of the evening with me for a hundred thousand dollars, Garcie?" Jennifer asked with wide shocked eyes.

"Yep! He sure did, sweetie!" Garcia replied joyously.

"Why would he _do_ that? He spends most every night with me in some capacity! I mean, I asked him to save me from the drunken asses, but, this - that was insanity! That kind of money-," JJ virtually yelled.

" Don't worry about the money, trust me, I ran the background check on him. That man is loaded with a capital "L"! That was chump change to him! And, I think he was trying to make a point with you, angel," Garcia told her patiently.

"_What_ point?" JJ asked, incredulously.

"Why don't you go ask _him_ that, sweetie," Garcia told her gently.

Nodding, Jennifer went to do just that.

*~*

Back at the BAU table, Morgan looked at David Rossi with a new respect, saying, "You don't play around, do ya?"

"Not when it comes to something I want," Rossi replied with a shrug. But then from behind him, David again heard words coming out of the drunken agent's mouths that fired his blood.

"A hundred grand," David heard one of the bastards say, "damn, she must be one fine lay! Hope he gets his money's worth!"

As Rossi glanced at his unit chief, technically his superior, he saw Hotch nod imperceptibly. Leaning toward David, Hotch murmured, "Al Mason, Counter-Terrorism, junior agents. His buddies are Craig Banks and Tyrone Mason, same office, same rank."

"Thank you, I'll just be a minute," said David rising.

As Reid looked at Hotch, he murmured, "This'll be good!"

As David moved around the table as though he was leaving, he circled back around the drunken louts in time to here the ring tale leader, Al Mason say, "She must be one hell of a fu-".

Hand landing firmly around the nape of Al's neck, Rossi bent as he whispered in the other man's ear, "Do not finish that sentence, son."

"I, uhmm, Agent Rossi, sir-," Agent Mason sputtered.

"Did you boys realize that the occupants of our table have heard the derogatory statements you've all been making about SSA Jareau all night?" asked Rossi, tightening his hand around the nape of Mason's neck.

Stumbling over his words, Mason answered, "Uh, no sir, uhmm, we didn't."

"Ah, obviously. You do realize that SSA means Supervisory Special Agent, don't you, boys? Which means Jennifer Jareau outranks all of you by at least a few pay grades. Just a fun fact, huh? I'm gonna tell you boys what - I'm not going to lay a finger on any of you tonight, but if I hear one more filthy word out of any of your mouths, about _any_ lady here, but _especially_ Agent Jarueau, you'll all be enjoying new assignments in the Alaskan field office. Do we understand each other?"

Hearing their assents, Rossi released Mason's neck. "Glad we had this little talk, boys."

Returning to his seat, Hotch asked, "Feeling better?"

David grinned as he looked at Hotch, confirming, "Much."

"You're one bad son of a bitch, aren't you, Rossi?" asked Morgan on a laugh.

"Only when crossed, son. Only when I'm crossed," David said, watching as a beautiful blond woman by the name of Jennifer Jareau approached.

*~*

Approaching the BAU table quickly, JJ spared a chilling glare to the table of perverts seated behind her friends. Quickly redirecting her eyes toward the one man who mattered most, though, JJ settled her thoughts on him. Time for answers…no more subterfuge. Coming to stand beside him, she put her brightest smile on and said, "Got a moment?" Not giving him time to answer, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat, virtually dragging him to the exit of the ballroom.

As Hotch, Reid, Prentiss, Garcia and Morgan watched with amusement, the tiny blond media liasson led David Rossi through the door.

"My money's on Rossi," Morgan stated.

"JJ doesn't stand a chance," Reid said.

"I don't think it's going to be a battle," Garcia told them all.

"I agree. She's as in love with him as he is with her," Hotch said, watching the couple go through the double doors.

"Again, people, _how _did I miss this?" Emily asked mostly to herself.

As JJ dragged David by the hand outside the building, she turned and asked, "What the hell were you thinking spending that much money on me!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dave looked down at her sparkling blue eyes and said, "It's just money, Jennifer. I'm rich and I can afford it. Besides, it goes to a worthy cause."

"So, that's it?" she said, tilting her head, still staring into his dark, unreadable eyes. "Nothing else to it?"

"What else would there be to it, Jennifer?" asked Rossi, watching her closely.

"I - I don't know. I thought maybe-," she broke off, shivering.

Stripping his suit jacket off, he wrapped it around her, saying quietly, "You thought what, honey?"

Sighing as the warm jacket took the skin of her bare arms and shoulders, JJ replied, "I don't know, David. For a moment last night and tonight, I thought you might be…well, interested."

Taking a step forward, David realized he was going to have to spell it out for the young woman standing in front of him. "Jennifer, I'd say interested is a mild word for what I am."

"You're confusing me, David. Confusion is not something that I particularly enjoy, either," JJ told him firmly.

"You honestly haven't figured it out, have you, honey?" Dave said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I guess not, so, quit playing games and tell me! Please!" JJ said, trying to remain calm.

"This is _no_ game, Jennifer. I promise you that. I'm in love with you," he whispered.

"No, you're not," Jennifer said automatically.

"Yes, baby, _I am._" David assured her.

"You can't be…you haven't-," JJ began as David closed the distance between them and put his lips to hers. Effectively cutting off her denials, he sought to persuade her of how he felt in another way. A much, much more pleasurable way. Sighing against his mouth in the cool evening air, JJ felt David's arms surround her and pull her into his warmth. Tongues entwining as he pressed her against the concrete wall of the side of the building, JJ slid her fingers through his dark, silky hair. Pulling away just enough to whisper against her lips, "Never tell me how I feel, Jennifer. I _know_ I love you and have for quiet a while. We belong together."

"You know I come as a package deal, David. You take me, you take Henry," she whispered back.

"And, you think that's a problem?" he asked quietly.

"Most men don't want a ready-made family," JJ said softly.

"I'm not _most _men, Jennifer. _I'm_ the man who has spent the last several months trying to love and protect you _both._ You know I love Henry. Why the hell do you think I made Will sign that waiver of paternity? I could've got rid of him without doing that. I did it because I hoped that one day you'd allow him to be _my _son! _I want you both!_ _I love you both. So, yeah, I get that you're a package deal and I wouldn't have it any other way!" he told her, shaking her gently before lowering his lips to cover her mouth still gaped in shock._

_Realizing he meant every word he'd spoken, Jennifer returned his ardent kiss with a new energy. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she poured herself into his passionate kiss. Breaking apart when the need for oxygen overwhelmed them both, Jennifer breathlessly whispered, "I love you, too. I just never imagined you'd make my dreams come true. I thought I was the only one who felt this way and then you tell me this, and- and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up soon!"_

"_When you wake up, Jennifer, you'll be in my bed, where you belong and where you'll be staying the rest of my life, if I have anything to say about it!" David said fervently, holding her closer._

"_I can live with that," Jennifer told him happily. "Take us home, David Rossi. I think I'm ready to start my new life!"_

_And so it was, many years later that when David Rossi's five year old daughter, Jennifer Grace, asked how daddy got mommy, that he told her…"Once upon a time, mommy was sold to me at an auction."_

_~The End~ _


End file.
